Black Wasp
To do: everything related to EBF2. And some more Overview. The Black Wasp, also known as Dark Moth and Spikey Moth, is a recurring foe in the . It appears primarily in Volcano Peak (in ), Ashwood Forest and Lankyroot Jungle (in ); in EBF5, it appears in the Data Bunker. It is one of many Giant Insects the party encounters. Appearance The Black Wasp, unlike what it's name implies, appears more to be a fly/moth hybrid rather than a wasp. It has dark grey legs, two large red compound eyes with 3 smaller eyes in the middle, two long, curved antennae, and a thorny rear. Overview The Black Wasp, like other moths, has a slightly over average evade and can summon more wasps to the battlefield. (insert more) Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 . |HP = 130 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.3 |Exp = 18 |AP = 2 |Gold = 15 |fire = -90% |thunder = -80% |wind = -70% |earth = 100% |dark = 100% |holy = -100% |item1name = Bug Wing |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Red Potion |item2chance = 80% |item3name = Purple Potion |item3chance = 60% |item4name = Solid Spike |item4chance = 40% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks. May summon Red Wasps and more Black Wasps. |HP = 122 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.1 |Exp = 15 |AP = 2.3 |SP = 2.3 |Gold = 12 |fire = -60% |thunder = -60% |earth = 50% |poison = 100% |wind = -60% |holy = -60% |dark = 100% |psn = 100% |item1name = Bug Wing |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Silk |item2chance = 5% |item3name = Bio Virus |item3chance = 5% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Spikey Moth is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Supersonic Wave |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 33 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Wind |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 50% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 0% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Barrage |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 36/3 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 30% |Element2 = Poison |StatusChance2 = 50% |StatusStrength2 = 2x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Supersonic Wave |Target3 = All |Power3 = --/2 |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 10% 10% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = The first hit only debuffs Defence, the second hit only debuffs Magic Defence. On Easy and Normal difficulties, has 50% chance to summon a Red Wasp before attacking. On Hard and Epic, also has a separate 50% chance to summon a Black Wasp before attacking. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Acc2 = 90% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Status is applied on all hits. |Attack3 = Supersonic Wave |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 35 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Wind |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusStrength3 = 20% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Debuff chance and strength increased to 100% and 30% respectively on Hard or Epic difficulties. Has a 50% chance to spawn either a Spikey Moth (2/3) or a Red Bee (1/3), except when fought in the first EBF4 simulation or in the 3-Player Rush (these will be at the same level as the user). }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Flip; * Syphoned → Flip (1/2), Barrage (1/2); * Otherwise → Flip (1/3), Barrage (1/3), Supersonic Wave (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Flip; * Otherwise → Flip (1/3), Barrage (1/3), Supersonic Wave (1/3). Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Flip; * Syphoned → Flip (1/2), Barrage (1/2); * Otherwise → Flip (1/3), Barrage (1/3), Supersonic Wave (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Berserked → Barrage; * If Syphoned → Flip (1/2), Barrage (1/2); * Otherwise → Flip (1/3), Barrage (1/3), Supersonic Wave (1/3). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Supersonic Wave. Like all the Classic foes, the Spikey Moth ignores the status on players. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |StatusChance = 100% |StatusStrength = 80% |Acc = 100% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes